The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium hybrid known by the varietal name ‘Violetty’. The new variety was discovered in Hillegom, The Netherlands in April of 2005. The new variety is a result of a planned breeding program and is the result of a cross between an unnamed and unpatented Pelargonium ovale variety (female parent) and Pelargonium ‘Splendide’ (male parent, unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop color breaks in the ‘Splendide’ variety. The new variety has a similar flower color and flower size to its female parent, but differs from its female parent in growth habit. The new variety exhibits a similar growth habit, flower form and foliage shape to its male parent, but differs in flower size from its male parent. ‘Violetty’ exhibits smaller foliage that is more grayish-green in color than ‘Splendide’. Also, ‘Violetty’ displays a soft pink flower color on its lower petals, compared to white with ‘Splendide’. Finally, the growth habit of ‘Violetty’ is more prostrate with longer trailing or hanging branches than ‘Splendide’. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by apical cuttings and tissue culture in July of 2005 in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be unique characteristics of ‘Violetty’. Characteristics that distinguish ‘Violetty’ as a new and distinct cultivar from others known to the breeder include:                1) Free flowering with thousands of flowers produced per plant;        2) Flower color, distinct soft pink color on lower three petals; and        3) Growth habit, ‘Violetty’ plants have long trailing branches that form dense mats of foliage.        